


The truth is in the darkness

by SpookyStar29



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel doesnt know what he’s actually doing and why but he’s all cute and nice like always, Charlotte pulling a Tricia aka former farmgirl, Chaze being gay together (because that scene made us all ship them didnt it), Danlotte are my OTP, F/F, F/M, The Chaze-scenes you never thought you’d need, Undercover, protective Maze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: As they find a young woman poisoned in a horse stable, Chloe, Dan and Lucifer decide it’s best to infiltrate someone. Since they can’t the job themselves, Charlotte jumps to action. As her alias Jessica Chace she tries to break through the killers reserve. But their suspect is already closer than they all had expected, and it’s only a matter of time until they discover the true reason of Amanda Cabots murder …
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards, Mazikeen/Original Charlotte Richards
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very likely the result of total gayness for Tricia Helfer and my personal love for horses. And Maze. And a little Danlotte is always good, too.

Two seconds on the grounds of the crime and his left shoe got lost in brown, stinking poo. Huge poo. He hated the new case already.  
„They don’t have horses in hell, Lucifer?“, Chloe mocked him with a smile as they marched through a huge gate into the stable. Which was, luckily, not even nearly as smelly.  
„Course not. Except they are someone’s fear or guilt.“ He tried to wipe the brown substance off with the ground’s help, cursing himself for chosing the outfit he had chosen. „Never really understood people’s love of voluntarily cleaning up … this.“  
„Well it goes along with it. You make the decision of caring about someone, and as everything in this world, there arent only pleasentries.“  
„Kind of like children“, Lucifer said. „Just fourlegged and smellier.“  
„With the addition that they can kill you easily.“ Dan joined them. „Maze would love them.“  
Lucifer’s face showed horror. „Oh don’t give her ideas“, he shook his head. „Though I’m more worried about the poor horse than her.“  
„Oh, so now it’s the „poor“ horse?“  
„Well Maze does the killing on purpose, they don’t. And I don’t think they didn’t planted their … outcome on the ground on purpose for me stepping in, so I have no reason hating them.“  
„And you really shouldnt, they are wonderful animals with huge hearts.“ The darkhaired forensic stuck her head around the corner, smiling at them.  
„Hey Ella. Didn’t know you were a horse fan?“  
„I’m not just a horse fan, I love animals.“ Ella nodded at them to follow her to the crime scene. A woman on her back, eyes wide, a bucket lying next to her, horse food spread all over. „When I got the call about this case I was actually horrified that a horse had died along with our victim. I always bawl my eyes out whenever I see a movie where they go to war and all the horses die and …“  
„Miss Lopez, sorry to interrupt your very emotional and touching recreation of a clearly, clearly traumatising movie scene but …“ He nodded at the ground. „Could we maybe …“  
„Oh yes, yeah. Sure. Sorry Luce.“ And Ella was back to being the forensic. „Victim’s name is Amanda Simmonds, thirtyseven. She worked here from time to time, cared for a horse. It was a hobby of hers, she did make a little money with it.“ Ella signed. „Usually sports is murder, but in her case it was something else I guess.“  
Dan and Chloe shared a look. „Do you know what?“, he asked.  
„It looks like poisoning. See that?“ She pointed at the corners of her mouth.  
Lucifer blinked. „Who poisons someone in a horse stable?“  
„Maybe it wasnt here. Maybe it settled in later, so she was poisoned without any knowledge“, Chloe requested.  
„I’m with you on this, Decker, because first, I couldn’t find any puncture points on the usual body parts, and I don’t think she would have come here if she knew she was injected with something that would kill her.“  
„Yeah, she would have gone to a hospital“, Dan mumbled.  
„There is a german saying about horses and luck … wait …“ Lucifer closed his eyes to rummage in his memory.  
„You speak german?“, Dan asked.  
„I speak everything, Daniel.“ Lucifer opened his eyes again. „It rhymes usually. Saying something as in „Earth’s luck is on a horse’s back.“ Signing, he looked down at Amanda.„It just wasn’t on her side, sadly.“

…

After hours of talking with everyone at the stable, informing Amanda’s family, and asking around if anyone could think of anybody wanting to harm her, they went back the precinct, excausted and no more enlightened. All Ella found out that whatever poison killed Amanda, it wasn’t injected.  
No change accured until late midday, as a tall, gorgeous blonde knocked at the glass door and Dan’s face lit up immediately.  
„Hey Charlotte.“ It was Chloe who greeted her with words. „What’s up?“  
„Actually nothing.“ She smiled at them, but mostly at Dan. „I just thought I’d come by for a moment because I have nothing to do.“ She sat down next to him and her eyes fell on the files spread on the table. „New case?“  
All nodded. „Yeah, and we have no clue about the why and the how.“ Dan rubbed his forehead.  
Charlotte’s face darkened. „Anything I can help with?“  
„If you can tell me how our poor Amanda died of poisoning? Yes.“ Ella stepped in, giving her a captain’s greet with her hand.  
And that was when Chloe’s eyes lit up. „Guys, I got it.“ She locked eyes with Lucifer, then Dan, then Ella and Charlotte. „Our best and only choice would be someone intern. In other words, Undercover.“  
„But who?“, Ella asked while Lucifer – again – seemed to sense some fantastic story. „It should be someone who actually knows some things about horses. I mean, I like them, but I’m my knowledge about them is limited.“  
„Trixie did horsebackriding in the past, but I am NOT using her as an excuse to sneak around. And additionally, it can’t be one of us, they all know who we are.“  
„So send me.“  
Chloe’s head snapped up, and all four of them focused on the one person they absolutely did not expect to say that. Dan blinked rapidly, then his eyes widened, and it seemed as if he remembered something. „Charlotte, NO.“  
She turned to look at him, all soft and smiley, but this time it didn’t work that easily. „Just because you grew up on a farm doesn’t mean …“  
„Wait what? You’re a farm girl?“ Ella was beaming. „Oh I had no idea!“  
_Me neither_ , Chloe thought. And for once she couldn’t blame Lucifer’s clearly wild imagination which was written all over his face.  
„Long time ago, I know.“ She placed her hands on Dan’s chest as if to calm him down. „But right now, excuse me to say that, I think I’m your best choice.“  
„You of all people?“  
The smirk was equally sassy as amused. „I wasnt born with heels, Lucifer.“  
Ella was still staring, Dan’s face was squinted, and Chloe … did make a choice. „I really don’t like what I’m saying now, but ... she is right, you all. We need an insider, and it can’t be either Dan or me, and Lucifer is out.“  
„In Dad’s name I am“, he said, nodding at something as if to accentuate his horror.  
„Great.“ Charlotte got up again, rubbing her heands. „Give me the adress and I make some phone calls.“  
„You really wanna do this?“, Dan asked her a last time. It was clear to hear – and see – that he was worried about her.  
„I’m sure Daniel, she can take care of herself“, Lucifer said before Charlotte could even open her mouth.  
„And she can speak for herself, thank you“, Charlotte said, though the tone in her voice was light, not judging at all.  
„So, Charlotte.“ Ella apparently was the only one who was absolutely into this, all beaming smile and excitement in her dark eyes. She handed her the number and name of the stable. „Are you ready to get all horsed up?“

…

Maze burst into laughter as they told her about their new „plan“ in the evening.  
„Sorry. I’m just imagining. Charlotte Richards in dirty pants, wellies, digging through horse poop and stinking stuff?“ She whiped her eyes. „You have to admit it’s hilarious.“  
„Now that you’re saying it like this it actually is quite interesting.“ Lucifer nipped at his drink. Ella, Chloe and Linda hat joined them at LUX, as a nice „get together before Charlotte gets all Jessica-Chace“, and he had to admit, Maze was right. Though he absolutely could imagine Charlotte Richards in fine equestrian clothing …  
„Oh my god.“ Ella stared, then whistled, then beamed. „Dan just send me a picture. Apparently Charlotte borrowed the boots from someone she knows and got a discount on the rest, and …“ She stilled, then held her phone up for everyone to see. „Well, see yourself.“  
The picture showed Charlotte in creme colored riding pants with brown xs, black boots and a grey shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a hairstyle he had never seen her with, she was hiding her face with one hand, as if thinking „Oh god what have I gotten myself into.“ _  
_ „I thought this „hot equestrian thing“ is a whole myth?“, Linda said looking over Ella’s shoulder.  
„Not when it comes to her, apparently“, Ella smirked. „I mean that woman looks good in everything.“  
„Yeah, I bet Dan still prefers her _without_ anything“, Maze smirked into her glass.  
Linda and Chloe groaned.  
„I do take it back, though. The thing about saying it’s hilarious.“ Maze tapped against Ella’s phone. „I am _so_ ready for this.“

Lucifer smirked and clicked glasses with his favorite demon.  
Maybe he didn’t hate the case after all.


	2. Chapter 2

„You know, as much I love you in these equestrian clothes … I’d rather have you out of them, and this is not some dirty talk.“  
She smiled at his words, though couldn’t lie that she was a little disapointed that he didn’t mean it in certain way.  
„I’ll be fine.“ She turned around and placed her hands flat on his chest. „I can take care of myself.“  
„I know.“ Dan signed, grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. „If not I wouldn’t have let you go.“

That had been their conversation right before she left for the evening, meeting up with a woman from the stable who would show her everything.  
„Hi, you must be Jessica.“ Kelly Watkins and her shook hands. „Calvin told me you’d step in for Amanda, right?“  
She nodded. „I heard that … I heard about what happened. And … I wondered if you need help. With anything.“  
Kelly signed and nodded. There was sadness in her eyes. „We actually really do. Amanda was responsible for Aquila, and since … since she’s not with us anymore everything she did had to be resceduled.“ She signed and smiled at her. „But thanks to you, not anymore.“ She pointed towards the boxes. „Do you want me to show you around?“  
Charlotte rubbed her hands. „I’d love to.“  
„You’re going to meet your man first.“ Kelly steared into a strict direction, leading her to the fifth and almost last box on the right. „This will be your litte protegee“, she said and turned to look over the door. She cliqued with her tongue and only seconds later a beautiful, tall horse with a white star and a snip between his nostrils stuck his head over the door. His black fur was shining, his eyes sparkling, ears up as he was eyeing her in interest.  
Charlotte blinked. Never had she seen such a beautiful horse in real life.  
„Wow … he’s absolutely beautiful.“ She stepped closer and held out her hand for him to sniff.  
„May I present to you, Aquila. We call him the Big Baby since he still got that baby cuteness going around but is almost the tallest one here.“ She nodded with a smile. True thing. He was _extremely_ cute. „He can get very, very cuddly, so be aware.“ Kelly smirked. „Has a lot of energy too, but he listens well.“  
The next moment Aquila had found pleasure at her jacket and started nibbling at it. Charlotte let out a giggle and pat his nose, knowing she wouldn’t leave today with some stains already, but she didn’t care. Kelly gave her a look. „You know, I have a feeling you have the perfect height for him. Amanda had a hard time getting up on his back, and his owner is like 6‘4‘‘.“  
That rang a bell. Still twirling his mane between her fingers, she turned to Kelly. „Speaking of, is he fine with me …“  
„Oh no worries. We told him about what happened, and …“ Kelly bit her lip. „Tob e honest?“ She stepped closer and lowered her voice. „He doesn’t care about Aquila as much as he should, I feel. He trusts us, though, that’s another reason he’s okay without actually knowing you in person.“  
Charlotte felt her facials betray her. If SHE had a horse, she’d practically interrogate the person who was caring for him …  
But well, good for her.   
„Anything else I should no?“ She turned back to the horse who was now sniffing at her jacket. „Blindspots? Things he’s afraid of?“  
„Well, since he’s an Eventer, he isnt really scared of much. Things that move he’s used to, with sounds it’s similar. He’s actually more jumpy if there is anything new on the paddock outside than in the woods. We went out with him and three other, older horses and a deer jumped out of nowhere. The two expecrienced ones completely freaked out, he jolted one time and it was fine.“ She held up her hand. „Just don’t make him feel like there is any food in reach before you go out with him, that’s his only weak point so far, he gets nasty then. Might start to buck.“  
Involuntarily she thought of Dan and his pudding and smirked. She could handle that.  
„Which reminds me of our trip around.“ She smiled as she looked back and forth between them. „You okay with abandoning him for a moment?“  
„If he lets me.“ She clapped his shoulder and stepped back – of course, Aquila snorted. Kelly signed and she couldn’t help but laugh.  
„Oh yes, he already loves you.“ Kelly gave her a look. „Have fun with the clingy boy.“  
„Oh I will.“ She threw a look over her shoulder. The „Big Baby“ was still watching after them, ears playing, as if saying „What? No treats? I even spilled snort all over you, no thanks?“

Maybe she would grow to like this case a lot more than she had thought in the beginning.

…

She scheduled for tomorrow evening, taking Aquila for a ride. Kelly came along with her, teaching her about the best routes and she was actually glad that she wasn’t alone on her first ride after years – she for sure didn’t unlearn anything, but it was nice not being completely thrown into cold water. Not that she wasnt used to that.

They returned after a fifty minute ride that had ended into a nice canter at the end, and Charlotte couldn’t wait to get on his back again. As much as she hated herself for thinking it, the murder did have a good thing. At least for one person.

The next day she had agreed on staying longer and helping the others with feeding and getting the hay in, and she found herself hoping that maybe, maybe she’d get a chance to pursue this kind of hobby again … and her peaceful daydreaming was violently interrupted as she turned around and was faced with familiar, dark, penetrating eyes staring at her while leaning casually against the wooden door of the feeding room.  
_What on earth …_

„What are you doing here?“  
„Checking on you. Dan can’t bear loosing you a second time.“  
Charlotte snorted and rolled her eyes. „Did he send you here?“  
„Actually no. Was kind of my idea as they found out about something new.“ Maze waited until she knew she had her full attention. „The victim was gay.“  
„The victim has a name“, Charlotte gave back and threw the hayball on the ground. „And what does it matter?“  
„Well … you already are here nosing around, might as well …“ She followed her to the next horsebox. „Provoke him a little.“  
„What are you talking …“ Charlotte turned around and starteled as she realized how close Maze suddenly was. As Maze was actually _flush_ against her.  
„Jessica? Could you …“ He stopped right on track as if he just walked into a wall. „Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt.“  
„You didn’t, Bryce, it’s fine.“ She tried to smile and hoped she was doing a better job than she thought. Her eyes fell on Maze again. Maze whose arm was around her waist, who was standing so close she could literally feel the demonic heat radiating from her. „This is …“ she had no idea what to say.  
„Oh honey.“ She turned to look at her, a smile on her lips. „Don’t be afraid, times have changed.“  
And she kissed her. On the lips.  
For moments, Charlotte was simply shocked. Then she was stunned. And then her rational brain kicked in and she knew she couldn’t pull back now. It would ruin her whole cover, and who knew … maybe Maze WAS right.

She pulled back a little and laughed, a laugh which probably sounded a apologizing to outsiders, but Charlotte new she was simply _enjoying_ this. Maze wasn’t straight after all, she remembered.  
„Sorry. Got a little … carried away here.“  
Smiling – in a way Charlotte hadn‘t seen her before, she actually looked _nice_ and _normal_ – she reached out. „Bonnie. Hi.“  
Bryce, just a little less startled than Charlotte, smiled back and shook her head. „Nice to meet you. Ahm, just wanted to tell you that I can do the cleaning tomorrow, so you can plan your evening."

Charlotte smiled and nodded her thanks.

„Yes I do the cooking, yes I do the cleaning“, Maze next to her sang in a whisper tone, hips circling. She rolled her eyes and turned as soon as Bryce was out of eye- and earsight.  
„What was that?!“, she whizzed.  
„Now at least I have a good reason to come by and watch you.“ Maze leered down her body. „These riding pants suit you.“  
Oh for god’s sake. Now a demon was checking her out.  
Suddenly she had a very, very lively flashback to that one day in her office, and worse, the date with Dan …  
THAT was why she flinched when Maze suddenly tucked at her belt loops, but letting go the moment she saw Charlotte’s gaze. Apparently she really wasn’t here to piss her off.  
„ _Bonnie_?“  
Maze shrugged. „You have an alias, now I need one too.“  
„I hope that won’t make me into a Clyde.“  
Maze stared at her. Long. „Na. You’re too hot for a Clyde.“  
Charlotte signed but decided she wasn’t in the mood for any argument. „What makes you think our killer knew about Amanda’s sexuality? And that it even played a part in her murder?“  
Maze tapped against the door. „Nothing. I just thought it would be fun to see.“  
„Yeah, right. Why do I even wonder.“ Charlotte turned around again, focusing on the wheelbarrow.  
„What’s that supposed to mean?“ Maze leaned against the wall, only to back off the next moment, squinting her eyes and eying her jacket.  
„You are doing this for fun. You’re not even focusing …“  
„Oh I tell you, I’m focusing.“ Maze ran the tip of her tongue over her lips and gave her a flashing look that actually, actually _did_ something to her, and it wasn’t only this strange mixture between being afraid and feeling overly secure in Maze’s presence.  
In her mind, she apologized to Dan immediately.  
„So. What’s next on the plan, cinnamon?“  
Charlotte stopped in the middle of walking. „ _Cinnamon_? _Really_?“  
Maze grinned widely. „Come on. Don’t tell me Dan has no nicknames for you.“  
„None I would tell you“, she held against and shoved the wheelbarrow back into the corner where it was supposed to be.  
Maze wasn’t finished though. She stepped up next to her, her breath dangerously close to her cheek. „Does he call you his goddess?“  
Charlotte inhaled sharply. „Okay, that’s enough. _Bonnie_.“  
A last snicker of Maze, then she finally, FINALLY brought a little distance between them. „So. Am I getting to chance to actually see you ON a horse?“  
Charlotte eyed her bluntly. „Even if I wouldn’t have already been I wouldn‘t be sure about this anymore.“  
Maze lips twisted into something like a childish child shortly before throwing a tantrum. „Hey, I’m doing this for YOU. To keep YOU save.“  
Charlotte nodded. One time. „Sure. Of course.“  
„Okay, okay, I confess. I was curious. And … I have wanted to do that for a long time.“ She tapped against her lip and Charlotte was amazed at how … gentle and soft it was.  
As if Maze REALLY cared about her. Which was ridiciolous.  
„Next time you’re going, I’m coming with you.“  
Her eyebrows went up. Both of them. „Oh. You do?“ It was asked as a way of „Since when do you get to decide“ and she knew Maze got it.  
„I don’t have anything to do right now. Bounty-land is absolutely boring at the moment. And I’m still your fake-girlfriend, remember? And if I promise I’ll keep my mouth shut, can I … stay?“  
Did Mazikeen Smith, demon and torturess, just ask her for permission?  
She should shamelessly use that to her advantage, but strangely … she couldn’t get herself to.  
So she signed. „Okay, fine. But don’t throw any knifes around, I really don’t need being thrown off.“ Maze grinned brightly and boxed her fist against her arm. „Deal, Cinnamon.“  
„And stop calling me like that.“

…

„Did anyone of you tell Maze to play my girlfriend?“  
Dan almost spilled his drink. „WHAT?“  
„Not even over my dead body“, Lucifer said, eyes wide and only slightly less traumatised than her bodyfriend.  
‚„Then why the hell did she?“  
„If she werent Maze I’d say because she wants to protect and keep an eye on you, but … it’s Maze.“  
„Which again makes sense“, Chloe said. „It is MAZE. If she’s anything she’s protective towards her friends.“  
Charlotte made a sound in her throat. „By all means, I must have missed the point at where we declared our _relationship_ a _friends_ hip.“  
„Yes, but you are OUR friend. And Maze is especially close to Chloe and Linda. So this whole big friend-thing“ Ella moved her hands. „Means you included. And Maze knows how much you mean to Dan.“  
Charlotte’s eyebrow went up. „You mean this works as a way of „Lucifer’s friends are my friends“ sort of thing?“  
Ella shrugged, smiling varily. Dan shook his head as if he were shortly before thinking „I’m gonna kill somebody“.  
„Well, whatever it is.“ Chloe leaned against the edge of the table. „It certainly doesn’t harm when she’s in your reach. In any case.“  
Charlotte signed. „I just hope she stops making out with me in front of the whole people there.“  
Dan exhaled sharply. „Okay, Imma talk to her.“  
„No, Dan, that’s fine.“ She placed her hand on his shoulder. „Really. I told her to back off, and she did.“  
He stared into her eyes, green ones burning into blue. There were no words needed.   
„You’re not jealous, are you?“ She tried to put some humor in her words but wasn’t sure if she succeeded.  
„That my „demon friend“ who I’m not sure IF she is even my friend does questionable things and kisses my girlfriend?“  
„It’s just a cover.“ She stepped closer and lovingly pulled at his shirt before smoothing it across his chest. „I’ll tell her, okay? Maze is a lot, but I think if I tell her once she’ll respect the boundaries. I’ll make her cut it down to kisses on the cheek IF she so really has to. That okay?“  
He signed and reached out to caress her arm. „As long as she keeps you save, sure.“

…

„Oh wow. He is … huge.“ That was the first thing Maze said as they stepped into the stable the next day and Charlotte got him out. „He’s not huge“, she said while tying the knot. „He’s tall. 5‘ 11‘‘.“  
„That sounds about huge for me.“ Maze was eyeing him out of a safety distance.  
„Not judging you“, Charlotte said and reached for the groom.  
„Bout what?“ She could literally hear the frown on Maze’s face.  
„About being a little … cautious.“  
A snort. „I’m not afraid of a horse.“  
„Well, they could kill you with a kick and break several legs, but …“  
„Now I like them already.“  
Charlotte smirked with her back towards her, brushing along his fur. „Yeah. I thought so.“  
„What’s this pretty one’s name?“  
She really wondered what happened to Maze, but she had to admit she liked this version of her. Maybe animals were a thing for her after all.  
„Aquila. He’s seven. Actually a trained eventing-horse, but since his owner comes by two times a week, it’s absolutely fine to just go on a nice trott with him, jumping from time to time.“  
Maze nodded as if she got everything. Charlotte knew she didn’t. But making the appereance as if actually caring and trying to listen said a lot about her character improvement. 

„So. Farm girl, huh.“  
That was her next question she asked.  
„Did they actually tell you?“ She knew she was emphasizing the „you“, but since this was still MAZE, she didn’t care about feeling bad about it.  
„Kinda. But I did a little research, too.“  
Maze waited until she was done with the hooves – if she did that on purpose or was simply waiting for her to get kicked, she’d never know – when she asked queston number three.  
„What made you leave? I mean, from peaceful nature farm life to being a savior for the bad guys?“  
Charlotte stilled with the grooming brush in her hand and wondered if Maze probably had a plan made up, asking and collecting all these things so she could somewhen use them against her. She straightenend up. Looked straight into Maze’s eyes.  
All she saw was honest interest and openness. And as Maze, MAZE, actually reached out to pet Aquila’s neck … she was utterly suprised.   
Well, it did make sense, horse therapy worked, and apparently even with beings from hell who apparently did not posses a soul …

„I needed a change“, she started talking without actually thinking about it. „I knew I couldn’t live like this forever. I was always better with my mind than my body, so I kept the heavy farm stuff to my brothers.“  
Maze’s left eyebrow went up again. „Oh I doubt that, honey“, she said, again this twinkle in her eyes and that sultryness in her voice. Charlotte did another eye roll. No wonder she and Lucifer got along. Just that Maze’s sexual innuendo was worse than Lucifer’s, at least when it came to her.  
„Anyways“, she went on, finishing brushing the dark fur. „I went for the federal carreer. My dad taught us how to shoot early on, and I was fit, so these weren’t any problems for me. Still, they were less than happy when I told them I wanted to become a police officer. As you can imagine, I didn’t care. It was what I wanted.“  
Maze eyes lit up. „So you were a rebellious young woman, huh.“ She grinned, for once it wasnt smug.  
„You could say it like that“, Charlotte said and actually had to smile. „They weren’t necessarily happy at the beginning, but it was my decision, and they respected that. As soon as I was gone, it was fine for them.“  
Yeah. TOO fine. They never really had cared, anyways. She wondered if they had bothered visiting her in the hospital after … after her death. If they would have cared. If her mum would have stroked her hair and comforted her when she heard she couldn’t see her kids anymore … if they had done any of it if she would have called them.

 _No, they wouldn’t have,_ her inner voice said, every letter feeling like piercing daggers through her heart. _You didn’t call them because you knew they wouldnt, and you couldnt handle another rejection_.

She took a deep breath, blinked the daze from her eyes and started with combing Aquila’s mane. For once she was glad for Maze’s inability of reading human emotions, even though she had become better at that.

„How did you settle from being a cop to a defense lawyer?“ Again, Maze’s voice was genuinly interested, and she decided to stop questioning her motives. She was clearly not here to harm her, so it was on her to finally loosen a little.  
„Out of the reason why many cops become drunks or kill themselves. Cause they can’t take it anymore.“ Why she gave Maze a look while brushing the horses tail she wasn’t sure about. As if she were reassuring Maze still listened to her.  
She did. Which surprised her, again.  
„It wasn’t that I couldn’t handle it mentally. Not really. It was …“  
„Physical.“ Maze nodded. „Got it.“  
„Kind of … yes.“ Charlotte nodded, though not really sure what she actually wanted to say. „I was sick of risking my own life just to be yelled at, kicked at, and being seen as the bad person. I saw many, many people getting thrown behind bars which weren’t guilty. I was sick of all the … the negativity we experienced on the streets, during duty. I saw hypocrits. So, so many. Injustice at places it shouldn’t be. I just didn’t want this anymore. It … kind of changed my whole perspective.“  
Maze nodded as if she could understand. Maybe she did. Maybe not.  
„So it DID come from a good place.“  
She looked up, blinking. „Excuse me?“  
„I mean, defending criminals isnt exactly a good thing to do.“ Maze strolled over, leaning against a wall closer to her.  
_Yes,_ Charlotte thought, she knew that now.  
„But you did it because you wanted to prevent the actually innocent ones from suffering.“  
She signed and threw the brush back into the box. „I tried to tell myself that, Maze, very often. And then, one day … I didn’t anymore. I just … worked. I didn’t care anymore. It wasn’t a question of right or wrong anymore, it was simply a job to be done. As if … if I were on autopilot.“  
Maze nodded again.  
Short silence stretched between them. Charlotte found herself running her hand over Aquila’s soft fur. She wondered if there was a part of hers that missed it. Her younger times.  
„Speaking of autopilot, I have a feeling someone’s getting anxious.“ Maze’s words threw her back into the present and she looked up. Aquila was moving around, throwing his head up. She couldn’t help but laugh.  
„Sorry buddy. Enough deep talk.“ She pressed a kiss on his nose and turned to get the saddle.  
„I never would have imagined seeing YOU kiss a horse.“  
And the laughter they shared was real, so real Charlotte realized that maybe hope wasn’t lost for them to get along one day.  
They did seem to do a good job already.

…

„So how is life as a lesbian?“ Lucifer’s greeting was so Lucifer-ish she wasn’t sure as if she should roll her eyes or just ignore him.  
She did neither of it.  
„Maze is actually behaving pretty well, she didn’t even threaten anyone, which I guess it a milestone.“ She smiled. „Maybe the horses are good for her.“  
Chloe went back to being professional. One of the many things she absolutely appreciated her for. „Did you get any more information?“  
She shook her head. „Not by now, no. And I’m treating carefully. Don’t want them to grow suspicious on the first day.“ She sat down on the table’s edge. „All I can say is, using my ability to detect liars, I think Kelly Watkins is innocent. She’s clearly not as bothered about Amanda’s death as she cares for Aquila, but she didn’t kill her.“  
„Who’s Aquila?“, Ella and Chloe said in unison.  
„My horse.“ She put the „my“ in invisible brackets. „He’s incredible. Midnight black, cute white markings, and he has these big, black eyes … wait.“ She fiddled for her phone. „Got a picture.“  
A wide smile appeared on Ella’s face and she came over as Charlotte zapped through her phone and held the display towards her. Ella squealed. „Oh my god he’s so pretty!“  
„And cute.“ She swiped and showed her the one Maze took on their way to the pasture, with him wearing the red halter, all ears up, her holding her face against his, smiling into the camera.  
„Aw, look at you! You look amazing together.“ Ella put her hands on her arms and looked up, eyes sparkling. „When the case is over, you take me along and I wanna meet him, okay?“  
Charlotte grinned. „Deal.“

Just then she realized Lucifer, Dan and Chloe were all three staring at them – or more like staring at her.  
„Ahm …“ Lucifer pointed at her. „Who are you and what have you done to Charlotte Richards?“  
She shrugged. „A woman can get a little carried away sometimes about a … handsome young man.“  
Dan snorted. „Wow. Now I’m offended.“  
She gave him a look, THE look and THE smirk, and the way his face fell as he swallowed but his eyes light up in flames showed her he knew _exactly_ what she was telling him with that.  
There was nothing to worry about. Absolutely nothing.  
Especially later at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already apologize in advance ... university starts on Monday, meaning I won't have much time to go on with all my thousands of stories ...  
> But I promise I won't forget about this one. Leave some comments if you like, I'd appreciate it :)


	3. Chapter 3

„Where is your girlfriend?“   
That was Kelly’s question next evening and she almost let the brush fall.   
„My girlfr… yeah, right. Uhm …“ _Shit, you’ve become bad at lying since you’re one of the good guys._  
 _You dont have an answer. So stir it around.  
_ She faked a nervous laugh. „Ah. Bryce told you all, didn’t he?“   
She held up her hands. „Hey, not my business. And even if it were, I’m totally fine with it.“

„How is she like?“   
Charlotte bit back a snort of laughter. „Ahm … well.“   
There we go … „She’s very protective. Impulsive. Headstrong. She’s amazing at her job, she has a sharp mind, and …“ _Throw some gayness in here Charlotte._ „Well, she’s overly gorgeous.“ Which wasnt even a lie. And she was relieved at how easy the words came out.   
„Aw.“ Kelly tilted her head. „She sounds lovely.“  
 _Lovely_. Now she couldnt help the chuckle. _Maze is a lot but I wouldn’t have given her the adjective „lovely“ …_  
Not really comfortable with the topic she fiddled for a change of subject as her eyes fell on her water bottle. „Ahm, Kelly.” She grabbed it. “Where can I …“  
“Follow me.” Kelly waved her along. She gave Aquila a pet and followed her into the feeding room. „We keep them here on the shelf.“ She tapped onto a free space. „Don’t worry.“ She grinned. „It’s not that we’re in a bar and someone spikes our drinks.“

And as Kelly was gone she stilled. Her heart beat stronger, her mind was spinning. Charlotte turned and her eyes focused on the bottles.   
_It’s not that someone spikes our drinks._

Charlotte mumbled a silent curse.   
OF COURSE.   
Why didn’t they think of that earlier?

The moment the door of her car fell shut, she dialed Lopez’ number. The forensic scientist answered at the second ring.   
“Charlotte?”  
„Ella, is it possible that … someone but the poison in her drink?“ She stared back at the stable, suddenly feeling watched which was very probably not the case. She was getting paranoid.   
„Ah, yeah. But we didn’t find traces of alcohol anywhere in her system, that’s why I never …“  
„What about in a water bottle?“   
Short silence. „It’s … possible.” She literally saw Ella growing excited. “Why, did you see something?“  
She shook her head. „No. I just had the thought. Kelly told me they all keep their bottles in a specific shelf. Everyone has access to them. Which would make it easy for the killer …“  
„To put the poison into her bottle and no one would grow suspicious“, Ella ended her sentence.   
Charlotte nodded. „Exactly.“   
“Thanks Char, I’ll check it ASAP.”  
She nodded and wanted to press the red button, as Ella’s „Oh, and Charlotte?“ made her lift her phone again.  
„Don’t drink anything.“

…

„I need to attract his attention. If, out of any reason, the murder was just specific, I need to give him a reason to put me out.“   
She was pacing back and forth in the room, still in her horse clothes, and judging by Lucifer’s look whenever she went by, she smelled like it.   
„Even IF it was specific, it would be smart.“ Chloe nodded and she was glad for her friend’s support. „What if you try … try to do exactly what we usually never do when undercover.“ She looked at her. „Ask questions. Get interested. Maybe this will make him angry.“  
Charlotte nodded. „I can do that. I just hope we’re fast enough.“ Then a thought came to her. „Shouldn’t we … I mean … warn them?“   
„That would play well into our hands. It could make him aware.“  
„Oh yes!“ Lucifer chuckled. „Imagine the killer’s horror when he hears that his brilliant plan has just been uncovered.“  
Charlotte walked past him and he wrinkled his nose. „Charlotte, don’t take it personally, but … you smell.“   
She stopped mid walking. „Oh. Sorry. Aquila was pretty … cuddly today. He ate apples.”   
No one except Ella seemed to get the implication, but she didn’t really care about it anyways.   
“So. You okay with this plan?”  
Everyone nodded. Except one party.   
„Daniel?“, Lucifer asked.   
Dan shook his head. „Okay, I get it. We’re catching a killer here, all good.“ He met their eyes. „But this is Charlotte, guys. She’s not an undercover cop. And you basically just told her she should walk around as a human target.“   
Chloe inhaled. „Look, Dan, I know … I know this isn’t easy for you. But she is smart, she’s cautious. She was a cop after all. And our guy can’t harm her as long as she doesn’t drink anything.“  
Dan stared at her. „You don’t get it Chloe, don’t you? Both of you. Everyone.“ He pointed after her. „If this guy hears that Charlotte knows about the spiked water, IF this is even the case, he for sure won’t be stupid enough to try to kill her in that way.“   
Lucifer blinked. „But do you have another idea?“   
„At least it prevents him from killing anyone again“, Chloe said softly.   
Dan let out his breath. „I’d never thought I would say this, but right now I am really, really glad for Maze’s idea to play the clingy girlfriend.“


End file.
